My Vampire Love
by CKJ664
Summary: Dimitri is reunited with Kina but Castiel tags along to for their History Project. Ken & Castiel have already been brawling it out for Kina's heart but what happens when Dimitri is added to the mix? Will these characters have more interesting pasts than imagined or will they find they're true identities? Takes place at Dimitri's Castle and the Werewolf HQ. Rated T for content.
1. Chapter 1

**Dimitri**

I dread this day. It comes and goes every year, but she never comes. My darling, Katilina. I haven't seen her in two years. I believe that she is the reincarnation of my lost love. The school's are about to arrive and to my surprise she is among them... Wait! Who is the man who has come with her?

* * *

_Three days earlier back at Sweet Amoris..._

**Kina**

"Well class you have a project coming up for parents' night."

We all groaned.

"I will now give you your partners. First group is Cara and Lysander with Ancient Egypt... Eighth group is Cora and Nathaniel with Gaul... And last but not least is Castiel and Cora with the Medieval Castle in Pennsylvania.**  
**

"Why do we get such a narrow topic?" Castiel asks.

"Well, because Kina is one of my best students and you're failing my class..."

"Cassie boy, I believe you just got burned by your own teacher." I say earning lots of snickers from the class.

A medieval castle in Pennsylvania... I finally have an excuse to go and see Dimitri. Good thing I decided to take a break from the whole Ken v. Castiel thing.

* * *

**Castiel**

When Mrs. Corony had assigned us a project that was terrible. Me getting partnered with Kina? Great and now I got the upper hand over Ken. Getting tag teamed by Mrs. Corony and Kina... Not so fun.

The next day Kina decided that doing research on our laptops just wasn't enough. She then marched over to the Student Council room with a permission slip, that she had Nathaniel have the principal sign. She walked back over to me looking triumphant. I personally didn't mind skipping a whole week of school for the sake of a history project.

I had to drive over to Kina's to pick her up. When I got there I honked my horn then dialed her number five minutes later.

"Hello?"

"Kina what the hell is taking you so long. I've been out here ten minutes!"

"S-sorry."

"*sigh* How long will you be?"

"Just give me five more minutes..."

_Five Minutes Later..._

Kina finally makes an appearance at the front door. Her dad threw a glance in my direction. I nodded. He then turned to Kina and gave her a quick hug. She put her stuff in the trunk then sat up front with me.

"Next stop, Pennsylvania!"

* * *

**Dimitri**

I decided to let my vampire coven stay at the castle because apparently I was being an anti-social... Well now they can just pretend to be human for a few hours... I wonder how many humans will be picked off for feeding.

_Back to the present..._

"Well I'm Drake, that's Carmella, Cory, Alejandro, Alfy, Fabian, Eddy, Jerome, and the owner of this fine castle... Dimitri." he says pointing to each of us as he calls off our names.

"Well, everyone... Welcome to this Castle! It's been in my family for years and legend has it that the first Dimitri was a vampire and his coven lives here... So be wary of any strange noises and keep away from the attic." I say sending a wink to Katilina. She nods as if she takes the hint. She is basically one of us... She's aloud in the attic. I just hope she keeps the red away or else I'm afraid that Carmella and the rest of her group have found another play thing.

* * *

**Kina**

Dimitri winks and I nod. Castiel catches the exchange and shoots me a look.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing..." he says.

He looks at me in suspicion. Then he laces his hand through mine... Dimitri looks a bit pissed off by this but changes his expression faster than any human could catch but he can't fool me. Oh dear I'm afraid he might feed Castiel to the cats! The counselors all huddle around deciding something... I suddenly wish that I could have super human hearing...

* * *

**Carmella**

"Dimitri, Dimitri... What are we gonna do with you... Seem as if you found yourself another reincarnation... She seems to have a sort of _supernatural _air to her doesn't she... No that can't be... Unless... Oh me, oh my, I do say Dimitri here has found himself a mate." I tease.

"Please Carmella... I doubt it... Although she rather does sort of have that vampire like eye color... Oh and if I do say so myself I believe... No it can't be! Faint puncture marks on her neck? Why Dimitri you have some explaining to do." Alfy says playing along.

There was a collective "ooh" among us all and I do say he seemed a bit flushed.

"Fine! Okay I admit it! Geez... So I call her, the red, and the men in the purple, white, and blue shirts. Those are the few we are taking to the attic. The rest are tourist only."

"So, I'm guessing the red is my girls' new play thing correct?"

"Sure... Wait are you implying that... Oh my I do say looks like the kitty's found herself a tom." Dimitri says in a sing-song voice.

"I don't talk about her, you don't talk about him?"

"Deal..."

We agreed on taking the rest of the visitors to different parts of the castle at once so it would be hard for them to notice if one group had gone missing.

* * *

**Castiel**

We were paired up with the guy who was checking out Kina earlier. Honestly, who the hell is this waltzing in here as if he would be able to take her. _Good lord I honestly need to pull myself together... _We toured the whole manor in record time and the whole time Kina had taken notes diligently. While we walked past paintings I could of sworn the had moved. That's when it came to me... _Wait a second... He brought us to the attic! No wonder this place is hella creepy. We seriously need to get the fuck out of here. _Then the weirdest scenario had happened. Kina walked right in front of the guide and into the painting.

* * *

**Kina**

I felt a really light and tingly after stepping through the painting. What had probably surprised the vampires on the other side the most is how I had just walked right through and kept going all the way to the stairs with a suitcase/briefcase without even flinching at the new scenery. I just simply turned around to face them once I got to the base of the steps and said "Has anyone seen Carmella, Flora, or Katie?"

"Me and Flora are over here Kina!" said Katie

I spotted them by the couch and motioned them over. We then walked up the stairs as if humans walked through that painting willingly everyday with a suitcase. The looks on their faces were hilarious.

"You might all want to close your mouths before the spiders decide to take a nap on your tongue." I say.

They all automatically close their mouths dumbstruck.

"Who may I ask are you?"

"Me? I am Katilina the third, great grand daughter of Solomon Archive."

Collective gasps sound through the room.

My great grandfather is well known around the vampire community for hunting down werewolves and keeping other trackers and trackess away from all the major vampire coven hideouts. Now because of this you could say my family is royalty among them. Flora and Katie showed me to my room, where I changed into more suitable attire for being among the top vampire coven. What is probably not as well known - at least in the vampire covens - is that Solomon Archive got married to Sally Johnson who hunted vampires and kept trackers and trackess away from all major packs. This is why anyone who bares the last name Archiveson is automatically considered royalty in either place. When I walked back down I saw that they had already drained the humans and put their blood into a rather large punch bowl. I gave Dimitri a look for blending it all and he simply stated that "They were all the same blood type." I then look at Castiel who is as white as a sheet. I go over to him to give him comfort but he pushes me and says "Y-your o-one of t-them."

Flora and Katie start fawning over him mesmerizing him out of his sadness. I couldn't help laughing at him which ignited the pit of rage inside him.

"Wait a second. YOU chose this place. YOU knew this was gonna happen. YOU knew that people would be drained in order to keep this place alive yet you still brought me."

"I figured the worst they would do to you since you were with me was throw you to the cats." I say dismissively.

"Throw me to the cats?! I would rather be drained!"

"Hey, now! Cats are standing right here you know!" Flora said.

"What? Why are you refered to as cats then?" Castiel asked.

"They can transform into cats rather than bats." I explain.

"Oh I always wanted to ask an Archive this question. Is it true that you descend from the long lost aura sucker clan so you can see people farther away than they are and have telekinesis?" Katie asks.

"Depends can you see that spider over there?" I point to the far wall.

"No..."

I picked up a knife and threw it at the spider.

"Woah who threw the knife through the spider?" Alfy asked.

Katie and Flora pointed at me.

_You know its not very nice to point at people... _I tell them both

"Okay Archive magic is real there is no doubt in my mind."

Carmella comes over to us and nods at Castiel who's presence had been long forgotten.

"Did you two break him already?" Carmella asked.

"No we didn't even touch him. She used her Archive powers and poof his soul decided to run off."

"Oh I see it! It's on the other side of the room at the top of the stairs." I say.

"You know since his soul decided to take a trip-" Cassie's soul comes back just then "-I think I should let you know that Dimitri is feeling quite jealous this evening. Anything going on between you two." Carmella says.

"More like us three. My old friend Kentin is involved to. Now that we've added Dimitri into the mix I'm afraid this is a love triangle and I'm the center of it."

"Are you dating anyone of the two now?"

"Gods, no."

"Then how about we see how much longer it takes Dimitri and Cassie boy here to snap!"

"Ah... The kitty games that you gave up for your tom."

"As if you have never played a kitty game before."

"I prefer to have one tom and not play a kitty game, because we all know in the end it is going to turn out with a claw in two hearts."

"No such luck with you though my dear. It's either you stab two hearts and a tom is rewarded or you stab all three."

"Wow we are really having this talk right now in front of Castiel who I believe came back to it since this conversation started but hasn't said anything because rather than his soul returning to his poor body he is eavesdropping!"

"Well I have been caught in the act. Archive right? I could have sworn that my great grandfather was Resell... Ring any bells?"

The room goes silent. That is a forbidden name around this coven. It is the name of the prince who was stolen as a child and had all the vampire power sucked out of him.

"Well. Tonight we feast to welcome back the return of two great royals! All hail Roswell and Archive!" Chase announces.

A collective shout of joy rains through the coven.

* * *

**To clear up any confusion this is not a continuation of my story Wake Me Up. This is in fact a completely different story. I just use the name Kina in all of my stories if not Kina then Luna. Ken in this story is actually just a regular guy and doesn't get his own POV sorry. PM me or type it in your review for Ken. If you want me to add him in then he is going to be a werewolf. Okay now my characters have full permission to either solve or create problems. :3**

**Castiel: Come on Kina...**

**Kina: NO**

**Dimitri: You must choose**

**Kina: Nope only first chapter that is only a requirement by at least the twelfth.**

**Dimitri & Castiel: (-.-)**

**Me: May I intervene?**

**Kina: Yes**

**Me: See so um how about you date Castiel, turn into a vampire, and after Castiel dies you date Dimitri?**

**Kina: What about Kentin**

**Me & Castiel: SCREW KEN!**

**Kina: o-0 Okay then Kentin has been eliminated!**

**Ken: Don't give up on me now... Werewolf ambassador will come next chapter and Kina will be thinking of me.**

**Kina, Castiel, & Dimitri: WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU ALL CHAPTER?**

**Ken: I'm not in this scene do to the fact that CKJ wanted to stay on track and do lots of time skips.**

**Me: BTW Readers the actual chapter is 2107 words which in most places is considered long.**

**Ken: To make up for my absence I will do the disclaimer...**

**CKJ OWNS NOTHING! EL ZIP! NON! NADA! NO NOTHING! CREDIT GOES TO MY CANDY LOVE FOR EVERYTHING BUT THE OC's AND THE PLOT!**

**Me: Have you read to the bottom? Well if you write "Hoste la vista baby" in your review and your a user on this fine website you will be PMed a preview for the next chapter of both this series and Wake Me Up!**


	2. A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer: All copy right goes to My Candy Love... Enjoy!**

* * *

_Meanwhile at Werewolf HQ..._

**Ken**

I was partnered with none other than... Amber. Just like Castiel and Kina we got a narrow topic. Our topic was Transylvania, which is Werewolf HQ. Now I know what you're thinking. 'Isn't Transylvania known to have vampires?' Yes but it is wrong... If vampires usually go for manors uphill either dead in the middle or on the edge of town, why would they suddenly change their minds and go for a castle with a bunch of courtyards dead in the center of the woods? Makes sense now right? Anyway, I decided that we should see the castle first hand rather than just doing research. To my surprise, the sudden change of scenery and fur didn't faze Amber one bit. If anything she embraced it and wolfed out herself. Now if my hunch about Castiel is correct, his sister, who is also a vampire, is dating a werewolf. That would actually make sense to the whole hatred thing. Sadly I'm the pack chief's son so I had to be the ambassador to the vampire coven near by. A day before I had to go to the vampire coven to my surprise Kina showed up. She wolfed up and everything. What I couldn't figure out was how she was here when she was supposed to be touring the vampire coven's manor with Castiel. She smiled at me and walked over. She kissed my cheek and embraced me in a hug. Castiel had nothing on me now...

* * *

**Katie**

*Flashback*

"Hey Katie do me a favor and head to Werewolf HQ. We have a meeting to crash." my twin sister Kina told me.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Here I am a mere two days later on my way to that very meeting with Kentin. As soon as I seperate myself from Ken, I put on a purple cloak that is a mix of the Archive cloak of red with an intricate A design on it and the the Johnson sign of blue with an intricate J on it. I met up with Kina in a closed off corridor.  
"You ready?" I ask.  
"Depends, we either banish our family, are used against the other, or cause peace so everyone in the hybrid clan can come out of hiding." she states with a sigh.  
"Worth it." I reassure her.  
"Fine. It's go time."

* * *

** Third Person POV**

The meeting had started. The great grand daughters of Archive and Johnson were not present. A few minutes in, two hooded figures appeared out of the dark hall. They both sat at the heads of the table on opposite ends. The two wore the same cloaks and were in-sync with every word that was spoken. Ten times they were asked to reveal there faces and ten times they refused. The eleventh time they had both agreed to identify themselves. They took off their hoods at the same time. The council of both vampires and werewolves gasped. Before them sat two powerful hybrids that were a mix of every type of vampires and every type of werewolves. Only two people felt as if they recognized the pair.  
"I ask of you to show human form." Both the vampire prince and werewolf prince had asked.  
The hybrids turned into human form and smiled at the two princes.  
"Nice to know you will always recognize us Kentin and Castiel." Kina said.  
"I believe we haven't met formally." Katie had this mostly directed to Kentin. "I am Katherine Archiveson, great granddaughter of Jackie Johnson and Solomon Archive."  
"And I am Katilina Archiveson, great granddaughter of Solomon Archive and Jackie Johnson."  
"Together we are the sisters of legend."

* * *

**A/N**

**What a twist! Those of you who had received the preview thought Kina was in two places at once. Sure she could of done that but... What's the fun in that when you have a twin? In your review for the fabulous prize of a preview you must identify who Eros is, his mother, and everyone of his half-sisters in the PJO series and the HoO series. Happy hunting!**


	3. Wait What?

**Dimitri **

An dark silence swept across the the room. After Ken and Castiel -I refuse to refer to him as Lord Castiel no mater if he is to be crowned king- had regained their bearings they started to yell.

"THIS IS UPSURGED! HOW DID THE TWO MOST BAD ASS PEOPLE IN OUR CLANS END UP GETTING MARRIED?! IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?!" they asked with a shocked voice.

"Yes... Yes it is... The immortal laws have nothing against it..." Kina stated as a mater of fact.

"Exactly... Although they do have something against genies raising the dead and causing people to love each other under a spell... The whole love spell thing is reserved for Cupid or Eros... The dead thing is for necromancers..." Katie states absent minded.

"Next thing you know your gonna tell us that on your mom's side your great great great grand father was Eros, your great great grandfather married a genie, your great grandfather married a necromancer, your grandfather married a magician, and finally your mother married a man that was from an ancient line of hybrids." I joked.

"How did you know..." they asked.

"That was accurate?! I was just kidding geez... Your family is like 100% magic." I say in response.

"Wait a second. Who were we 'socializing' with this whole time?" Castiel asks.

"Uh..."

"Well who was it?" Ken demands

"You know you can't just mess with both of our feelings like that. You know we are-" they were both shut up by a kiss. "... immortals too..." they continued pulling the girls onto their laps.

"Look truth be told both of us. It's just I like Cassie boy better and Katie likes Kenny boy way more." Kina clarifies.

"Wait a second. Necromancers correct?" Carmella asks.

"Yeah... Why?" they both asked. "Follow me girls..." she says bringing along the two Archivesons.

I wonder what there up too...

* * *

**Carmella **

Dimitri looked hurt a bit that Kina decided on Castiel but who wouldn't if given a choice... I mean two princes against a basic duke... What did he expect? Anyway I dragged along the two young necromancers to a certain persons grave site. Oh Dimitri is in for a real surprise for his birthday tomorrow...

* * *

**Kina **

Carmella is a genius. Bringing back Dimitri's true love was a simple task. Restoring her youth? Good thing Eros married a daughter of Hebe. Now what vampire skill to give her? Hmm... Why not an aura vampire? She may be disturbed by the whole blood thing so now she at least has too ways for satisfying that certain vampire need to feed. Anyway it was nice to actually meet a member of my family that wasn't corrupted by the magical deities though her twin sister was. Maybe we should reunite the two... Later right now we have a party to attend too. What to wear? Mary, Katie and I should all completely match just to annoy the boys a bit more. We will reveal the identity of the third later.

* * *

**Mary**_ (she's back from the dead and still looks eighteen... You wish you could look that good at her age)_

It feels good to be alive again. I always knew that they would want me back on Earth after all twins should only be separated by birth but that never happened so it's all good. I wonder if Dimitri will recognize me. From what my two descendants told me he hasn't and doesn't even know they brought me back. I hope his vampire heart can take it. Katilina and Katherine are helping me get ready. We are all to look alike. Since I came back from the dead they both gave me an Archiveson necklace. Apparently after the two families integrated they welcomed the new forms of hybrids with open arms and started to wear the symbol on either rings or necklaces. I feel grateful to have such an amazing family right now. It's almost time to rock Dimitri's world.

* * *

**Katie**

We didn't let the princes in on this so we are fully prepared to be yelled at, shunned, or given the cold shoulder by them. Anyway it's time to role. They are calling people out for Dimitri's birthday by families starting from the end to the beginning of the alphabet.

"...Last and most certainly not least please welcome the Archivesons!" says Chase the announcer. Quite unexpectedly three girls looking exactly alike come down the stairs together earning scornful looks from two princes. Kins and I just gave them a discrete wink and kept on smiling. We approached the princes and bowed. This was the first party of many that both vampires and werewolves would come together in peace and harmony.

"Who may we ask is this third Archiveson?" questioned Ken.

"This Prince Kentin is our ancestor Mary Archiveson, sister to Michelle Archiveson." I state politely.

"Oh I see our two necromancers put their powers to use." Castiel and Ken say causing Kina and I to blush.

"They're about to call down the birthday boy so by all means join us at the table." Castiel says.

* * *

** Third Person POV**

The clans were seated at the table. Servants were bustling around. All presents were placed around the room. The fire spread heat throughout the room, it's flame seeming to be forever burning. It was a blood moon that night, perfectly gloomy atmosphere. The party had begun. Dimitri steps out of the shadows atop the stairwell a takes a wide swept glance around the room decorated in his honor. He looks pleased and excited to be the first of many to cause such a historic gathering.

The duke walks down the stairs, head held high, eyes gleaming with pride. Though he can't help but think... What would it be like if she was there? What would it be like if he could've saved her before the plague claimed her life? Could he ask of such a task as to bring her back from her ancestors, who were bound by so many of the divine laws? No, he couldn't bring himself to ask of such a thing. That would be selfish and Dimitri is known to be a selfless man.

He is now at the bottom of the steps. Vampiric blessings are cast upon him. Soon he will get the greatest gift of all. His darling, Mary Archive.

* * *

** Dimitri **

This was perhaps one of the best days of my life.

The Vampire Royals, Catharine, Corona, Castiel, Charles and their parents Michael and Athena plus the Werewolf Royals, Kentin, Kenneth, Luchia, Lucia, Jacob, John, Alexandra, Alexis and their parents, Mark (everyone calls him Mars) and Aliyah, are all here. No one seems to want to tear each other to pieces... yet.

So far so good.

I sat down at the head of the table and looked towards the Archivesons who were seated to my right. There were three rather than two which was extremely strange. "Why is everyone so stiff?" I ask. "This is a celebration let your true forms out." I continued. It was customary for whoever the celebration was about or the host to tell everyone to change forms.

The Archivesons all stayed in what seemed to be human form. That earned them looks from everyone.

They sighed flashed us their teeth then explained "This is our true form. Remember we are hybrids of every hybrid combined. Our true forms would resemble humans because most of the deities do have human type forms."

Everyone said "Oh" and left them be.

They are hybrids of so many things that we just lost count.

That's when I asked "Okay I know their are only two of you so who is this?"

"Oh you mean our aunt Mary Archive? We just look exactly like her and her sister Michelle, that's all." the two of them said with a smirk.

My mouth basically dropped at that point.

"You didn't..."

"Oh but we did. Please welcome Mary Archive, the aunt of Solomon Archive, back to the land of the living." Kina and Katie said in unison.

Cheers rose up from the crowd.

I gave Kina and Katie a hug then embraced Mary. She was back this truly was the best birthday ever.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

After the guest all had their fill the princes and princes rose up from their seats to silence the crowd.

Castiel spoke first.

"I am sorry to announce, that the sisters of legend and all of us royal teens must take leave at dawn for we must return to live among the mortals at school. It was a good week here with everyone and we are all glad we could make this Act work out thus causing a better future for our ancestors. A special thanks and congratulations go to Duke Dimitri Dell for being the first to be apart of the act and on another year of immortality."

Then Ken continued.

"We are proud to be the ones to announce the engagement of Duke Dimitri Dell and now introducing Duchess Mary Archive who will both now bear the last name of Archiveson. Our condolences and congratulations go to you."

"We hope that the princesses and sisters of legend won't hate us for this..." spoke up Nathaniel.

"But we are afraid that we promised you would perform tonight." continued Lysander.

"So without further a do." interject Castiel.

"We give you the princesses and sisters of legend performing Wake Me Up..." Ken finishes.

The girls rose up from the seats, took the stage, and began to sing.

Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can't tell where the journey will end

But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand

They say I'm caught up in a dream

Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes

Well that's fine by me

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world

But I only have two hands

Hope I get the chance to travel the world

But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young

Not afraid to close my eyes

Life's a game made for everyone

And love is the prize

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this epic chapter of My Vampire Love.**

** I do not own My Candy Love, Greek mythology, Roman mythology, Egyptian mythology, Babylonian mythology, in fact any mythology for that mater. Since this does include mentions of Greek and Roman gods I have to say I must give copyright to Uncle Rick and his publisher Hyperion, which is owned by Disney. **

**In your review for a preview I will make it quite simple, just say **

**"WAIT WHAT?! CASTIEL IS GONNA BECOME KING?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" **

**Or... **

**"WHAT ABOUT HIS TWIN CHARLES?!" **

**Or...**

**"IF CASTIEL IS KING THAN THE VAMPIRES ARE SCREWED!" **

**Bye for now! ;P**

** -CKJ**


End file.
